


Kiss It Better » Spencer Reid AU

by FlubberGubler



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fanfiction, FemaleOC - Freeform, Original Character(s), criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlubberGubler/pseuds/FlubberGubler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ We don't have a say in who we fall in love with, and I wouldn't know how to love if it weren't for you.❝ </p><p>© Copyright 2016 by Laura Ann Lee,  All rights reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better » Spencer Reid AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ABSOLUTELY in love with Criminal Minds, not to mention the heartthrob's Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid. Yes, I love Aaron Hotchner but today, I decided to start my Spencer Reid Fanfiction, and it's my first time. I hope you enjoy it.

"I know you can't make the last 48 hours disappear, Dr. Reid..” Her soft-spoken voice echoed inside the empty room where she sat in distress with her head hung low. Althea fidgeted with her fingers while gnawing harshly on her bottom lip. Spencer sat across from her with a book in his hands. She quickly glanced up at the book and slightly smiled, "The Da Vinci Code," She lifted up her handcuffed wrists and pointed out the book the agent was reading, "My mother r-read that to me when it happened to be first published." Reid looked up from his book and gave a friendly smile, "Your mother must be a smart woman." "She was.." Althea's face fell at his use of the present tense. Nobody, not even her sister knew about her mother's death. "Yeah. She was," She admitted with less strength than she had before. Spencer froze, "S-sorry, Did you just say, She was?" Althea hesitantly nodded, "As in deceased? Dead? Lifeless? No pulse, was?" Althea sat there completely mortified by his disrespect, whether it was intentional or not. He jolted from his seat, in a panicked way, "Uh, don't move." He demanded as scary as he could, but she just somewhat half-smiled.

"I kind of don't have a choice.." She raised her arms high above her head, and he chuckled at his stupidity. "Right," He reached into his brown messenger and pulled out a book, handing it over to me. "If you liked The Da Vinci Code, You'll love Inferno." He flashed me a warm smile before hurrying out if the integration room.

Spencer stood against the one sided window, pulled out his phone and auto-dialed Penelope -

" _The Goddess of technology at your service?_ " She greeted through the phone. 

"Garcia, I need you to look into Althea Stelgato's medical records, anything revolving around hospitalization or some delusional mental illness." Spencer paced the hallway back and forth, one hand threading through his light-brown locks. Reid stood there listening to the intensity of Penelope's typing.

Then, silence.

" _Reid.._ " Penelope's voice sounded shook from the discovery. 

"Anything, Garcia?" Reid asked, but stopped pacing as Garcia opened her mouth, the small noise made confirmed it. 

" _Althea Stellato died two years ago.. She is said to have a daughter by the name of Athena Stephen Stellato but was missing a few months before the death of her mother. Athena, on the other hand, was hospitalized and suffered severe burns from electroconvulsive therapy gone wrong."_ Spencer's heart sunk for this young, innocent woman who was being interrogated but had no idea who she was. 

 _"Thanks, Garcia."_ Spencer hung up his phone and slid it back in his pocket before returning to the interrogation room. He contacted Hotch but was told to stay with the woman. Spencer walked through the door to a sight of the girl reading the book with a smile on her face. He closed the door behind him gently and walked back to his seat.

"W-What's your name?" Spencer started a little small talk, but everyone knew he was playing the game of' get into her head.' She shrugged, "My father calls me Nicole. He said I had to address myself as Nicole and him as Sir." She responded to him as calmly as possible.

"How old are you?" 

"I'm supposed to say that I'm only fifteen since that's  how old I look, But I'm twenty-one.." Athena sighed, closing the book Spencer gave her to read, "Y-You're FBI, right?" She swallowed hard and slid the book back over to him.

"Yes. I-We work by three main rules: One, Victimology. Two, Profiling. And Three, Whatever case we're working on or the victims we discover, or the ones who are lucky to be alive come to us. We stop everything, and we find justice for the harm done to them or for closure." Spencer explained to her in detail; she sat there with her head tilted to the side as if she was just collecting information like Sonic The Hedgehog collected golden rings. 

"Dr. Reid, I don't know who I am, what I am, or who my family is. I knew I was awake during the electroconvulsive therapy but was sedated.." She hung her head low as small dry heaved cries escaped her mouth, "My father said that I was supposed to believe everything he tells me because he created me. So, I only know myself to be the harlot, Nicole Archer.. but it doesn't feel right, Dr. Reid." She broke through the façade of what she was being forced to be, unaware if this would free her or incarcerate her - she didn't give a damn. Athena began to fidget, even more, tears streaming down her face. "My father, Billie Carter and his girlfriend, Ariel Carter, who go by the initials BC, Before Christ and AC, After Christ - Faith fanatics." Athena looked up at Spencer with quivering lips and rheumy green eyes, "Brittany used to be a harlot and Billie used to be a pastor, He said that God speaks to him, and God wants this for me - the punishment." 

"Athena, D-Did Billie Carter rape you?" Spencer leaned forward a bit. 

"Yes!" She cried out in heartbreaking agony, "B-But surprisingly, that's not the worst he's done to me, D-Dr. Reid." She managed to speak through her sobs. 

"What else did he do to you?" Spencer stared into the blonde emerald eyed young woman sitting across from him. After seconds of staring, Athena fell out of her chair, spasming uncontrollably. 

"Athena!" Spencer shouted, jumping out of his chair and over to her aid. He quickly un- handcuffed her and shouted for an officer. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE, NOW!" Spencer held her head in his lap, reducing the spasms. When nobody came, He took matters into his hands and scooped her into his arms. "Stay with me Athena." He whispered and used his pinky finger to pull open the door. The BAU was completely vacant. Athena began coughing roughly, her mouth spewing foaming a little. " _Are you fucking serious right now?_ " He cursed to himself. Nobody could be found.

 "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Spencer looked down at the woman slowly fading away. Think Spencer, think. "Athena, Did you know that a polar bear gestation period is 195-265 days. It's the time where the fetus develops, beginning with fertilization and ending at the birth of the newborn polar bear!" Spencer proudly exclaimed as he did his best to keep her awake until someone came back. He was clueless on what to do, so he did what maybe some guy in a fairytale would do - 

He kept talking to her as he switched from walking to speed-walking to running nearly twenty-minutes to the hospital in Quantico. "I swear Athena; I won't let anyone hurt you." He sighed breathlessly, "I know it's against the rules to become personally involved, but they should've thought about that outcome when they left me alone, no help whatsoever. They know how I am. They know I'd do absolutely anything to save a life - To save your life."

"Stay with me, please.." He sniffled lightly, "You'll be okay."

ღ ღ ღ 

Spencer sat outside the emergency room just as Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan ran in. "Where is she?" Hotch turned his attention to Spencer who sat there, his face determined and in deep thought."Intensive Care Unit." He mumbled, standing up and facing Hotch, "I understand the concept of criminal justice and catching them before they strike again, but, How about we put the victim first for once." He pushed passed the team and out through the hospital exit. "Derek," Hotch motioned towards the door, "Find Reid." He sternly said before gathering more information about Athena. Morgan grabbed JJ, and they rushed to find Spencer. Derek and JJ walked around the hospital until they found Spencer at the counter holding out money for the cashier. They watched him grab the bag and exit the hospital gift shop 

"What?" Spencer growled, "Did Hotch tell you t-to come and find me? What? Am I being fired f-for saving the life since nobody could be bothered to keep at least ONE security guard around?"

"Spencer, There's no doubt that you saved that girls life, but she's our unsub in this investigation -"

"On a contrary, She's not Althea Stellato, Derek. In fact, She doesn't even know who she is." Spencer was livid but refused to show any hostility or cause a scene, "I know our job is to profile people and detect who's the victim and who may be the unsub but when did we stop caring about people's lives? A rapist m-may have hurt others, and karma will hit them, but when," He sighed, "when were given the authority to play out life as the reaper? Deciding who lives and dies? We're not the almighty here. Some were born screwed up. Some were morphed into what they are and can't help it, and sometimes, people are just born sick."

"Reid-" JJ tried interjecting. 

"Yes, Maybe if we were in danger or our lives were being threatened then we take precaution, but She fell out of her chair in a seizure that could've killed her. T-that little boy, He was going to hand over the gun, Derek.. but no. He didn't get a chance even to extend it arms length because the snipers took him out!" 

"It's protocol dammit, Reid!" Morgan shouted, "If we feel our lives or the lives of our team is being threatened, we act immediately. It's what we're taught!" Nobody has ever seen Spencer like this, not even his best friend. Spencer Reid, the quiet, genius, and obnoxiously annoying rambler - not the hostile takeover that was happening before his teammate's eyes. 

"Reid, Are you using-" Derek froze up when Spencer turned around and got up in his face. "We're profilers, Derek, I know this, but whatever I do it's on me. But to answer your question, No. I haven't. But if I get reprehended for this, then I just might." With that, Spencer turned his heel with the surprise bag resting by his side. Derek and JJ stood there, shocked. Spencer has triggers as we all do, but they weren't aware of any of this. 

But they did see his compassion and his point, but going against Hotch would be detrimental to their careers. 

This would be one of those times.


End file.
